Prince Fiachra
Prince Fiachra is a character mention in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Prince Fiachra alludes to the Ugly Duckling in a metaphorical sense. His name is inspired by one of the twin princes from The Children of Lir. Appearance and Personality As a child, Fiachra has black hair and sorrowful eyes. He's dressed in blue and black. As a grown man, Fiachra has grown tall and no longer wears his glasses like he did when he was younger. History Born as the young Prince of Darkness, Prince Fiachra had a duckling as his companion. Naming the small bird Aleda, the two were very close. Sadly, because Fiachra had older brothers who also have ferocious birds are their guardian, they often taunt the duckling and the boy. One day, Fiachra discovered that he had an illness. At the touch of the light, he would burn. To cure him of his illness, he decided to find the Water of Life. During his search, he met with Princess Fionnuala from Cisneros. The two bonded and became great friends. Wanting to spend more time with the princess without having to worry about the light burning him, he continued his search for the Water of Life. Many years later, Fiachra returned to Cisneros to asked for Fionnuala's hand in marriage via his envoy. Having heard that the princess was disfigured, he personally came to the castle disguised as a traveler. Playing his music, he attracted Fionnuala, but upon seeing the deceit, he cursed her inside the portrait until she could find the Water of Life. It is unknown if he's still alive after 300 years. Powers and Abilities * Curses: Prince Fiachra can cast curses, trapping his lover inside a painting. * Playing music: Prince Fiachra is talented into playing sorrowful melodies with his fiddle. Relationships * Aleda (pet, friend) * Princess Fionnuala (love interest) * Unnamed brothers Relevant Parables 'The Ugly Duckling '(from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Trivia * Fiachra is derived from the Gaelic fiach meaning "raven". Quotes To be added... Gallery Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg|Fiachra in the Beta Screen Young Princess and Prince.png|Portrait of Young Fiachra Fiachra difficulty button.png|Fiachra difficulty button PSP puzzle1.png|Young Fiachra meets Young Fionnuala PSP puzzle2.png|The young lovers parted PSP puzzle4.png|Fiachra cursed Fionnuala Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Royalty